


Possession

by imaginary_golux



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beast is a tad possessive.  Written for Porn Battle XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

She is _his_ , damn it, not that arrogant bastard Gaston’s, not anyone else’s, _his_. He won her from the wolves, he will keep her. He is determined. She is his.

Perhaps she senses this, because she does not fight back when he pins her to the luxurious couch, tears her already-tattered clothes from her and licks her from neck to crotch, tasting sweat and fear and – astonishingly, delightfully – desire. She does not object when he parts her legs and kneels between them to lick, tongue rough and prehensile, at her tenderest parts; instead, she moans and spreads her legs wider, holds them open for him until he brings her, shuddering and whimpering, to her peak. And she does not object when he rocks back on his heels and strokes himself, hard, once, twice, and again, and comes all over her, marking her with his scent and his taste, making sure that every other animal in the forest will know that she is _his_ and no other’s.

And, he realizes rather belatedly, he is hers.


End file.
